toolboxgangfandomcom-20200215-history
Hammer and Wrench
by fringeandfur unless noted otherwise Growing Up Childhood * The bro's names [part 1] [part 2] (officialnoahhawley and fringeandfur) * The bros were boy scouts * Why Hammer can hear and Wrench is deaf * Rain on a summer's day * The bros grew up in foster care (officialnoahhawley) Teenage Years * How Hammer reacted to Wrench coming out to him * Wrench realises he likes guys while watching football with Hammer * Hammer found out Wrench was gay in the worst way possible * The bros left home because Wrench had his heart broken * The bros were fond of Sports Illustrated for very different reasons * Wrench's first time was with a girl, and it wasn't very good * Teenage Wrench moves into the garage so he can sneak boys in * The bros believed in Santa for a surprisingly long time * Teenage Wrench had a crush on one of Hammer's best friends * The twins sometimes pretended to be each other to get around being grounded * Wrench moved into the garage because Hammer kept fooling around with girls in their bedroom * Teenage Hammer asks his girlfriends to bring a friend along for Wrench (it's awkward) * Wrench played football at high school, Hammer was a cheerleader Part 2 * Hammer took Wrench to a lapdancing club for his 18th birthday * When they were 13 the boys rented a porno and had very different reactions * Sharing a room * The first time Wrench met another gay guy * Teenage Wrench dated a lesbian classmate to avoid suspicion * The twins' father finds out Wrench is gay * Teenage Hammer did things he didn't like just to be different from Wrench * Hammer refuses to translate when Wrench wants to flirt with guys * Wrench takes longer to find people who'll fool around with him than Hammer, but it's easier once he has his own room * Hammer had a friend at school who had a crush on him, and ended up passing him off on Wrench * Teenage Hammer got a pick-up to get girls, but Wrench had more luck using it to get boys * The bros get matching tattoos * When Wrench comes out, Hammer asks him to stay closeted for his own safety * The bros' mom told them masturbation would make them go blind * Hammer tried to blame Wrench when he played music too loud * Teenage delinquent bros get sent on a scared straight scheme * The bros' opinions on porno movies * The one time Wrench had a crush on a girl at school * Teenage Wrench was great with girls * Hammer never approved of Wrench's preference for older men * Hammer started experimenting with guys while back in Texas * A boy at school hits on Hammer thinking he's Wrench, and Hammer rolls with it * Puberty happened quite fast, and Hammer didn't handle the sudden interest from others very well * Wrench got arrested for the first time because the cops mistook him for Hammer * It turns out Hammer and Wrench both kissed the same boy back in high school (trumpetandtrombone) * Hammer always said he was smarter than Wrench, Wrench believed him (lemonison) * Hammer tried to set Wrench up with girls (lemonison) * A most awkward day at the monster truck rally (officialnoahhawley) * The bros get their tongues pierced (officialnoahhawley) * Wrench considers coming out to Hammer but gets spooked (officialnoahhawley) * Hammer wrote fake love letters to Wrench to keep him from dating irl boys (officialnoahhawley) * Hammer and Wrench's t-shirts (officialnoahhawley) Family * The bros' family were Christian fundamentalists * On the bros' upbringing * The twins' mother must have had to clean up a lot of Kleenex... * The twins' dad was a truck driver * Their father was in prison for most of their childhood * Their father went out for a pack of smokes and never came back * Their father was a Vietnam war vet who went AWOL * The (totally made-up) tale of Wrench and Hammer's great great great great grandfather (officialnoahhawley) Misc. * Some Wrench and Hammer headcanons * Hammer and Wrench came from a really poor background * officialnoahhawley ** Hammer and Wrench Yearbook Photos ** Our story is a Pines twins story ** Hammer and Wrench were separated at birth and meet like in the Parent Trap ** Soap opera headcanon involving the twins being conceived under very unlikely circumstances ** What if Hammer and Wrench weren't biological brothers? ** The bros were born right before and on Leap Day Life on the Road/Ending up in Fargo 391780 * Aussie meets the twins when he bails them out of jail * Hammer kills a guy in a bar for flirting with his girlfriend, and that’s the first time either of them killed anybody [part 1] [part 2] officialnoahhawley * The twins were boxers in St. Louis * The twins ended up in Fargo because Hammer bought a lotto ticket instead of gas ladydorian * Regarding Twin fetishes and horny old men fringeandfur * Hammer agrees to go to a gay bar with Wrench * Hammer sold his beloved motorbike so they could afford to move out * As soon as they got out of the sticks, Wrench got more action than Hammer * Younger Hammer's views on interracial relationships * The bros started out as bounty hunters * Wrench often intervened to stop his brother from cheating * Wrench seriously considered giving up on Hammer and going his own way * Hammer made a no dating rule to preserve their broship The Bros' Similarities/Differences Hammer and Wrench and hunting (trumpetandtrombone) The bros and masculinity Hammer has a midlife crisis, Wrench doesn't The bros and religion Twins and mirrored internal organs Does Wrench share Hammer's daddy issues? Hammer was affected more severely than Wrench was by their parents' arguments (officialnoahhawley) The Bros' Relationship 391780 * Hammer and Wrench on April fool’s day trumpetandtrombone * Hammer, Wrench and homesickness * Hammer, who is very against drugs, finds weed in Wrench’s pocket * Bros-only fishing trip * Hammer’s ASL gets rusty after a few years of not spending every single waking moment with Wrench * Wrench has never told Hammer he’s gay and decides to tell him after his first date with Numbers * The Raccoon Incident fringeandfur * Wrench and Hammer have terrible puns on their fake IDs * Hammer sometimes pretends to be Wrench to avoid awkward morning-after conversations with girls * Hammer might be an asshole but he loves and respects his brother * Wrench is actually the older twin but Hammer says otherwise so often they both believe it * Hammer disapproves of Wrench's preference for manly men * When Hammer gets a phone call from Wrench he knows there's serious trouble * Hammer can't understand gay culture * Hammer's afraid to make friends who Wrench might find attractive * Wrench has been teasing Hammer about his vague sexuality for years * Hammer thinks he can get away with farting around Wrench * Hammer misses being Wrench's protector * The bros both have children they don't know about * The bros both hate pro wrestling but think they're watching it for the other one's sake * Seeing Wrench with a guy makes Hammer really uncomfortable * Wrench grows up in a foster home and while on a hit, encounters his twin brother Part 2 * There's a third brother and he's very law-abiding * Infidelity runs in the family * The angriest the brothers have ever been with each other * Hammer starts taking inspiration from movies NSFW The twins have non-identical cocks The twins have non-identical balls The twins used to be porn stars How the twins ended up in porn Part 2 Hammer's sex dreams about Numbers are caused by his psychic bond with Wrench